L'évidence
by xNJx
Summary: Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage. Énormément de courage, en fait, pour se rendre à l'évidence. Cette évidence. L'ultime, l'avait-il appelé. C'était un homme déchu, déchiré depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour panser ses blessures. / La chute de Tony Stark, ou comment l'Iron Man est passé de Fer à Fou / M pour le thème / Léger FrostIron / (UA?)


_**L'évidence :**_

…

Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage. Énormément de courage, en fait, pour se rendre à l'évidence. Cette évidence. L'ultime, l'avait-il appelé. C'était un homme déchu, déchiré depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour panser ses blessures. Rien qu'à les regarder, on comprend. Elles sont profondes et douloureuses, et pourtant, un jour cet homme a eu l'impression qu'il pouvait les soigner.

 _Comme si les choses étaient si simples !_ Vous me faites rigoler, vous qui lisez ceci.

Vous ne savez rien. Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce que je suis. Peut être, alors, peut être m'accorderez vous quelques minutes de votre temps pour comprendre, me comprendre, les comprendre. Qu'importe, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

J'étais un homme à la puissance démesurée, et je jouais à qui aurait la plus grosse constamment. Ah, et devinez quoi, je gagnais. Souvent. Tout le temps. Je gagnais pour mon bon plaisir, c'était ma façon de vivre et je me foutais royalement des commentaires désobligeants que l'on pouvait m'adresser, des remarques cinglantes que l'on me crachait au visage.

Et puis, forcément, la chute. On s'écrase sur le bitume, et plus la chute est haute, plus elle est fatale. La mienne fut brusque, douloureuse, sanglante. Je ne crois plus en rien depuis. Tellement de choses se sont déroulées, tellement de larmes ont coulé. Je n'y crois plus, je n'en peux plus.

Une équipe soudée, une relation tenace, et puis, du jour au lendemain, plus rien.

Comme c'est triste. Mais c'est moi. Toute la tristesse, c'est moi. J'avais une famille. Des amis. Quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie, et puis, le dérapage. Pas contrôlé du tout, le dérapage.

On voit sa vie défiler comme ça, sans bouger, sans ciller , et on se dit, hé merde, c'est fini. Et on se retrouve dans un asile pour les fous. Un foutu asile avec des fous, forcément, la bonne blague, et des psys qui vous observent, vous écoutent, enfin, pas vraiment. Ils font style. Ils vous encouragent, vous félicitent parce que vous n'avez rien bu depuis plus de deux semaines, comprennent que c'est pour cela que vous êtes agressif, que vous pleurez la nuit, que vos cernes ont des cernes.

Et puis ils vous observent, leurs yeux sont comme des lames sur votre corps, tranchantes, aiguisées, acérées, impitoyables. Alors vous explosez et vous vous retrouvez dans une cellule capitonnée à hurler, à supplier.

Ils reviennent vous chercher deux jours après. Et ça recommence.

…

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour me rendre à l'évidence. _L'utime_ évidence.

Je suis fou. Je l'ai toujours été. C'est la faute au paternel, ha ha. Facile de dire ça. C'est la faute à la mère. Non, ça c'est être immature. C'est la faute au système. Vraiment le système en a t-il quelque chose à foutre de moi ? C'est la faute à qui ?

A la vie ?

On est ce que l'on choisi d'être.

Je suis le coupable. Je suis fou, ce n'est rien, ça va aller.

Les infirmières me retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard en train de hurler dans ma chambre.

…

Peut être qu'un jour je retrouverai ma vie d'avant. Celle où j'avais des amis, les Avengers. Celle où Steve ne me trahit pas. Celle où Loki ne me quitte pas pour retourner dans son royaume parce qu'il en a ras le cul de mes conneries.

Peut être qu'un jour je retrouverai mon statut de super héros. C'est moins crade que fou, déjà. Peut être aussi que les hypothèses sont toutes fausses et que l'on sait bien que lorsque l'on dit « peut être » on sait que ça veut « jamais ».

Cette nuit, je ne dormirai pas.

C'est une évidence.

…

Le psy trouve louche quand je gueule pas. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force, plus de force. Peut être devrais-je en finir ? Tout arrêter, pour mieux recommencer ? Vous savez, ces conneries de « on ira tous au Paradis manger des pommes et boire du vin avec Adam et Eve ». Du vin. Je tuerai pour boire un coup. Quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force.

Et des journées s'écoulent ainsi. La seule chose que je sache faire est de manger. Je m'endors une ou deux heures sur le canapé pourri de ma chambre et me réveille pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Ce monde n'est plus le mien.

…

« Monsieur Stark, vous avez de la visite. »

Je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Vous feriez quoi vous ?

Ah, et surtout, vous feriez quoi si c'était votre ex qui pénétrait dans votre chambre ? L'infirmière explique deux trois trucs à Loki avant de nous laisser. Mon beau brun s'accroupit en face de moi et prend mes mains froides dans les siennes, tout aussi froides. Dehors, il fait très froid, c'est logique.

« Tony, »

C'est une main qui passe sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, j'explose en de violents sanglots.

…

Ses visites deviennent désormais une habitude, et je parle. Nuance;je ne parle plus aux psys, mais à Loki. Il faut bien choisir, au bout d'un moment.

Mon Loki m'écoute, ne me coupe jamais, acquiesce, me prend les mains, sourit, m'embrasse, et j'oublie le cadre qui m'entoure un instant.

…

Il s'écoule presque deux ans avant que Loki ne soit autorisé à me faire sortir. Le monde extérieur me brûle les yeux et je fais une crise de panique dans la voiture. Loki me prend les mains et me demande d'accorder ma respiration à la sienne.

« Chut, ca va aller. »

Peut être que je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas.

Je suis si...fatigué.

Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard sur les sièges en cuir.

« Je suis là, »

…

« MONSIEUR STARK ! » hurle-t-on à mon horreur.

Ah. Et merde.

Un rêve, un rêve magnifique. C'est toujours comme ça. En plus j'ai déjà fait ce rêve, je devais bien me rendre compte que c'en était un, non ?

Me rendre à l'évidence.

L'évidence. Toujours cette espèce de sale…

« On est en train de le perdre ! » s'écrie quelqu'un.

Peut être que c'est fini. Enfin terminé. Je soupire, enfin, je pense que je soupire. Je ne sais pas.

Ca y est.

J'ai fini.

J'ai réussi. Je me suis rendu à l'évidence.

Je ne suis qu'un fou. Je l'ai toujours été. Ca ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

 _Je suis là._

 _J'arrive_. Peut être qu'en le pensant très fort, les choses allaient enfin se réaliser.

« C'est terminé, » murmure quelqu'un.

Je n'ai jamais entendu un silence aussi magnifique. Enfin, celui qui suit la tragique et dernière phrase de mon existence :

 _« Heure du décès, 08h43. »_

…

 _The end,_

 _L'Evidence, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark_

…


End file.
